


Пять причин, почему Маккой тяжело болен, и одна, почему это не так уж и плохо

by Vinculum, WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinculum/pseuds/Vinculum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>личная жизнь Леонарда Маккоя была не самой удачной, но однозначно насыщенной событиями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять причин, почему Маккой тяжело болен, и одна, почему это не так уж и плохо

**Author's Note:**

> автор [Vinculum](http://vinculum.diary.ru/)  
> бета [Шо](http://shoich.diary.ru/), [Schico](http://schico.diary.ru/)

— И п-пнимаешь, — невнятно пытался донести свою мысль Скотти, — я-а-а ему говорю: «Не работают так гидравлические стабилизаторы. Не р-работают!», а он…  
  
Маккой смотрел на своего подвыпившего коллегу хмурым расфокусированным взглядом и с кристальной ясностью пьяного человека понимал — все они на этом корабле тяжело больны. Все до единого, а он сам — в особенности.  
  
Как иначе объяснить то, что Монтгомери Скотт — главный инженер флагмана «Энтерпрайз», пьянь, раздолбай и засранец (к этим выводам Леонард пришел за пару месяцев близкого общения с оным) — стал для Маккоя вроде как парой? «Вроде как», потому что романтических свиданий, букетов цветов, ну или хотя бы совместной каюты у них не было. Они иногда проводили время вместе, иногда это время включало выпивку, иногда секс, иногда и то, и другое.  
  
Симптомом же тяжелой болезни Маккоя было даже не то, что они трахались (много, часто, по-звериному, в подходящих и не подходящих для этого местах), а то,  _как_  они это делали.  
  


1.

  
  
Вот взять хотя бы их первый раз!  
  
Кстати, это был первый и единственный раз, когда Маккой пытался быть джентльменом. Тогда он заботливо разложил Скотти на кровати, обласкал профессиональными медицинскими движениями (попутно нащупав след от перелома ребра и пару шрамов на бедрах) и взял в рот. Вообще, поклонником минета он не был, но раз уж решил быть джентльменом, то пути назад уже нет. Его старания оценены не были — по крайней мере, не так, как хотелось бы.  
  
Выражение лица Скотти наталкивало на невеселые мысли не только о неуместности непосредственно орального секса, но и вообще ставило под вопрос желательность Маккоя рядом. Скотти, понимаете ли, _размышлял_. Размышлял глубоко и активно, принимая ласки в торжественной тишине. Прорвавшееся сквозь плотную хватку губ хлюпанье показалось настолько оглушительным, что Маккой готов был смутиться. Но не успел — Скотти нелепо взбрыкнул ногами, приподнялся на локтях и с фанатичным блеском в глазах возвестил:  
  
— Вакуумная тяга!  
  
— Фто? — невнятно переспросил Маккой, даже забыв вынуть член изо рта.  
  
— Ваккуумная тяга! Это позволит закрепить поршень без использования деформирующих креплений, — он сел, за щеки притянул Маккоя к себе и смачно поцеловал в нос. — Ты моя муза, док.  
  
У Маккоя задергался глаз. Это прозвучало бы почти романтично, если бы Скотти не натягивал трусы, а комплимент не относился бы к акту фелляции.   
  
В общем, Маккой больше не пытался быть джентльменом.  
  


2.

  
  
Хотя неверно было бы сказать, что один Скотти был с причудами. Когда они в своей близости добрались до анального секса, Маккой бережно и долго готовил Скотти к проникновению. Ну и — от медицинских привычек никуда не деться — увлекся.  
  
Сначала Скотти тяжело дышал, потом начал постанывать, потом и вовсе обласкал слух тихим поскуливанием. Но вот дальнейший возглас оторвал Маккоя от этого медитативного занятия. Скотти повернул голову, сжал ягодицы, не давая двигать рукой, и сипло бросил:  
  
— Док, либо ты прекратишь пальпировать простату и трахнешь меня, либо я пойду подрочу в ванной.  
  
— Ой.  
  
Маккой почти смутился.  
  


3.

  
  
Или вот его попытка попрактиковать эротический массаж. Ну, не то чтобы Маккой вообще собирался его делать, просто он хотел не только размять сведенные мышцы Скотти, но и доставить тому удовольствие. Как выяснилось, медики не умеют делать эротический массаж. Совсем.  
  
Со спазмом Маккой, конечно, помог. И кости малость размял, и вообще — оздоровительная процедура, прямо в кровати и от любимого доктора. Но Скотти стараний почему-то не оценил, назвал гребанным садистом и, сутулясь и охая, ушел спать в свою каюту. Пришлось удовлетворяться своей рукой.  
  
Какой у них там был счет? 2:1? Ну, глупо было бы считать, что Скотти отставал.  
  


4.

  
  
Лучше вообще умолчать, как они оказались трахающимися в коленно-локтевой в трубах Деффри. Но это, как считал Маккой, было чудесно: горячее тело в руках, плотная хватка вокруг члена, прекрасная акустика, которая множила и отражала тихие постанывания Скотти. Радоваться, впрочем, было рано, все оказалось не так уж и радужно. Наклонившись, чтобы приобнять Скотти, Маккой увидел, что тот откинул щиток и все это время ковырялся в оптоволокне.  
  
— Какого хрена? — беспомощно выдохнул Маккой, остановившись.  
  
— А? — Скотти, глаза которого были затуманены удовольствием и подступающим оргазмом, сморгнул. — Чего такое?  
  
— Ты ковыряешься в корабле, пока мы трахаемся!  
  
— Да не бери в голову, док. Тут просто кабель отошел, решил поправить. Не критично, конечно, но когда я еще сюда приду?  
  
Маккой мученически застонал и запомнил: опасно иметь Скотти раком.  
  


5.

  
  
Сам Скотти таких глупостей не совершал и предпочитал заниматься сексом лицом к лицу. Но и это не защищало от эксцессов, особенно когда они трахались в лазарете — один из самых постыдных фактов в биографии Маккоя. В принципе, поначалу все было хорошо: биокровать скрипела, Маккой вцеплялся ногами в чужие узкие бедра, они тяжело и часто дышали в такт толчкам, а на обнаженную Леонардову грудь капал пот с кончика носа Скотти. Попутно тот пытался приковать Маккоя специальными держателями, и тот даже не возражал — слишком хорошо и приятно двигался внутри член, а грубоватые руки ласкали тело. Но, на свое же счастье, закончить с фиксацией Скотти не успел.  
  
На особенно сильном толчке умный механизм биокровати включился, быстро просканировал двух индивидов и решил, что самое ужасное из их повреждений — это истончение эмали на зубах Скотти.   
  
Поначалу они даже не заметили коварно крадущиеся руки-манипуляторы, но когда Скотти оказался схваченным за голову, а металлические «пальцы» бесцеремонно зашарили у него во рту, пришлось притормозить.  
  
Маккой, стыдно сказать, заржал. В голос, злорадно и немного нервно — сам он был в двух толчках от оргазма. Но сжалился под паническим взглядом Скотти: подтянулся вверх и вырубил «это чудовищное изобретение». Попутно он двинулся на скользком члене, и, черт, это было так хорошо, хотя тело все еще содрогалось в приступах смеха, что он повторил. А потом еще и еще, пока не излился себе на живот, сжимаясь вокруг несколько опавшего ствола. И вновь расхохотался, стоило перевести дыхание — Скотти обижено на него смотрел, ругался и отпихивал от себя обмякшие манипуляторы.  
  
Маккою было почти стыдно, но прекратить хохотать он не мог. А Скотти тем вечером так и остался ни с чем: обиженно слез, демонстративно натянул штаны на погрустневший стояк и гордо удалился. Пришлось потом задабривать бутылкой скотча и — кто бы мог подумать! — шоколадными кексами.  
  


6.

  
  
И не то чтобы у них не было нормального секса — жесткого, нежного, быстрого или медленного. Но это было такой редкостью!  
  
В общем, размышлял Маккой, вырвавшись из своих воспоминаний и разглядывая неестественно прямо сидящего в кресле Скотти (тот всегда так делал, когда старался выглядеть трезвым), все они были тяжело больны.  
  
Но спустя час, когда Скотти сквозь ругань выискивал горячим неаккуратным ртом потяжелевший член Маккоя в кромешной тьме своей каюты, тот подумал, что это не так уж и плохо.


End file.
